The new student at DWMA
by Itacat
Summary: Lelouch finds himself being chased by Suzaku once again. But when he meets a certain 12th centruy sword, he becomes its meister; and gets sent to the world of Soul eater, where he becomes a student at the DWMA's EAT class. And he tries to get home.
1. Excalibur

**Hello, and thanks for choosing to read this. This is my first Fanfic i have ever written , so I **** apologize if there are any grammer or spelling issues or OCC. Other then that please follow,fav, and review! **(≧∇≦)

"LELOUCH"! Lelouch now heard his angry former best friend call his name. He had been chasing after him for a while now, and even worse, his voice was coming closer and closer to the room he was hiding; it's no use-he couldn't run now! He had been injured badly in his right leg and was bleeding horribly from the head, it would take only time for him to black out completely.

"Damn..you Suzaku.." Lelouch said under his slowly weakening breath. He was slouched in a corner still in his torn up Zero custom, in his hand a leather case containing devices he used to execute his plan for the black knights that had failed, and his school uniform. He stared at the bag intently, still wondering why his plan had gone wrong, when he saw an odd looking white creature come out a large cardboard box across him. It was not very tall, wearing an all white tux with a large over sized cartoony top hat. But that's wasn't the strange part about this creature; no the weird part was, it had a very long bird like beak that curled upwards, and overly simple cartoony eyes that look liked a 3 year old would've designed.

"FOOL!" was all the words the odd creature could offer Lelouch. The odd thing pointed its white walking cane at him. Lelouch, after hearing what the odd creature had said, felt absolutely enraged by its comment. How did it have the right to judge him or his plans? How can a thing like this even possibly exist? It was against the laws the of nature itself! Maybe he was imagining things? Maybe he was a fool after- " Have you ever heard of the legend of the great Excalibur? The creature cut him off of his pondering."My legend started in the 12th century! I was a great and powerful weapon blah blah blah blah" he heard the odd creature say, but he stopped listening after the part where the creature said he was great and powerful weapon. This give Lelouch some ideas of a way to escape his former best friend; if the 'great and powerful weapon' part was true, then the tables would have turned in his favour. But what the hell was he thinking? Sitting here, listening to something that could possibly be a figment of his own imagination, was he going insane?

"Lelouch! You're coming with me!" Suzaku slammed the large door to the strong house open, and shouted at his injured friend sitting in the corner. It's hopeless, Lelouch thought to himself; but after immediately having that thought, the two friends suddenly both witnessed the odd white creature lift up into the air, surrounding itself with a strong golden glow that transformed itself into a medieval looking sword. The two, now remaining in the room were left completely speechless by what just occurred before their eyes; they both silently watched as the holy sword floated into Lelouch's hands.

"Wha-!" Right when the sword made contact with Lelouch's skin, he felt a surge of power and energy beaming through his injured body as if it was channeled through by that holy blade. He no longer felt tired or the pain of his injuries, he no longer wanted to give in, or be captured by Suzaku. Instead he felt immense power! Power to take down the strongest of his enemies.

Lelouch quietly stood up from his place in the room, a smirk appearing on his hair covered face. He held the holy sword in his right hand tightly.

Lelouch(1st person)

I slowly got up from my spot, and I didn't feel a pain or an ache in my body. What's going on? It's as if this piece of metal was giving me extra energy and power. But even with this new energy I still wouldn't able to bet Suzaku. Dammit! And I don't know what this sword is capable of other then what it has done so far. This is bad, but I guess I'll just have to work with. I tried to stand confidently in front of Suzaku, as if I've gained another chance to use my geass on him again. But on the inside I was shaking furiously, I just hope this would trick him off guard.

"I don't what kind of strange power you just received now, but I just know I'm not letting you get away with it again like the geass." I heard Suzaku say darkly. " And that's why I'm going to stop you now Lelouch" He said as he immediately charged at me. He ran, ready to knock me to the ground; but then I felt my right hand swing by itself and a huge beam of light shot from the sword, blowing Suzaku away, only to catch himself after stumbling.

"Fool! What were you thinking! Blah blah blah blah blah."Excalibur complained. But I largely ignored it, only listening for key words that would pop up once and a while to help me use the weapon.

"So this is how it works" I mumbled to myself.

Normal pov

Suzaku soon sped up a wall and ran will shooting at Lelouch's arms and legs to just restrain but not enough kill him. With Suzaku's running speed the bullets flow like wild fire at Lelouch, but they were all destroyed by the light wave emitted by holy sword; breaking and causing thousands of pounds worth of damage, will destroying the concrete and glass in the process. Suzaku then jumped from a wall near Lelouch delivering him a super spinzaku kick to the head;but Lelouch dodged, and this caught him off guard, giving Suzaku the opening he needed to try and force the sword off of Lelouch. Suzaku quickly grabbed the sword handle and tried to push his former best friend away.

"I'm not letting you do even more harm to the world with that kind of power Lelouch!" Suzaku said, will trying to force the blade away from Lelouch.

"Don't you understand!? The Britannia empire does more harm than good! The world you are trying to protect is ruled by a man who uses his own children as expendable pawns, and believes in killing the weak and worshipping the strong! Do you honestly think this kind of world is worth protecting?! Nunnaully and I almost died because of this foolish world Charles Zi Britannia has created!" Lelouch angry answered back at his former childhood friend. Then unnoticing excalibur was let up a slightly faint glow.

"Will it's not too late to change Lelouch! You don't have to destroy Britannia to fix the world, you and nunnally can both coexist with Britannia! We just have to chang-" Suzaku was suddenly interrupted by a powerful shock wave, produced by a bright glow of light from the holy sword; that forced everything around Lelouch to be either blasted into oblivion or be flung far away. Suzaku was blasted into a pile of what used to be a solid concrete wall. He had been slammed so hard into it, and due to Lelouch's previous attacks the thing was smashed in whole, leaving now the other side of a warehouse.

"Nunnally..can never! Live in such a disgusting world like this." Lelouch growled. Right after that angry rant, Excalibur transformed into a black purplish looking sword, with tiny white sparks flashing inside as if it was reflecting the universe itself; the sword extended from beyond its normal length, had the geass symbol glow on the middle of it. At the tip of blade it's normal looking sharp point had curled upwards, kind of like the head shape of the odd white creature. Lelouch himself now floated above the ground, with huge wings made out of countless beams of light.

"Excalibur! I Lelouch vi Britannia command you! Destroy this world!" Lelouch commanded the holy at the top of his lungs. His eyes now both showing the geass symbol; he then swung the newly formed Excalibur at area at around him, sending out a catadioptric explosion with a unnatural flash of light that drowned out everything around it.


	2. Arrival

Maka, armed with her weapon partner Soul ran through the dark corners and streets of Death city. The duo was chasing a long wanted pre-kishin that was tormenting the once quiet nights of the enormous mega metropolis. She quickly turned a corner between two old looking buildings in the market area and headed straight for an ally way. But before she could find the pre kishin, the soul eater duo heard a loud painful screeching sound coming from the area beyond the alley way.

"Maka! What's going on?!" Soul asked in a surprised voice.

"I don't know Soul, but that pre kishin's soul wave length just suddenly disappeared. And..there appears to someone else next to it?!" Maka described what she'd sensed through her soul perception ability."But if there's only one other soul there, then how could have they taken down a pre kishin?" Maka thought to herself out loud, still running towards the place where the pre kishin's soul had last been active.

"Well then lets be on our guard for know Maka, cause don't really have a good feeling about this. Soul advised his mister.

"Right" Maka agreed to her weapon's worried comment.

Lelouch Pov

When Lelouch finally awoke from what seems like forever, his head started pounding mercilessly, and his body felt like it would break if he slightly just moved it; it was truly a horrible position to be in. And to add more problems to the stack, he was somewhere in a foreign city, in the middle of the night that he didn't know of, and he had no idea how he could've got there. He tried his best to get up using a nearby wall, but fell back down again; he cursed under his breath.

"Grrrrrrraaaa" He heard a low inhuman growl accompanied with what seems to be the loud dragging and clinging of sharp pieces of metal. Clink clink clink, the teen now heard the metal sounds grew louder and more distinct; he know that whatever was coming his way was probably not going to be a friendly resident of this city. Whatever this thing is I better geass it. Specially if it decides to tear me to shreds. But with a low growl like that I doubt it would be human. A dog maybe? No, that doesn't explain the sharp metallic sounds. Lelouch thought to himself. He guessed he could only brace for the worst. And he was right, because a moment later a humanoid figure appeared; well it certainly had the normal features of a human, it also had pieces of metal poking out of its body, along with two giant metallic blades for hands. Upon closer inspection of the humanoid figure, had a somewhat deformed face and a coat of dry and fresh blood mixed together, thus giving it a look of having crimson red skin.

GRRRRAAAWARR! The pre kishin appeared letting out another growl. It seems to have taken an interest in Lelouch, and is now coming closer. Seeing what was approaching him alarmed Lelouch dearly. "Why it does have to be now of all times? My right leg's been badly damaged so running away would be hard. Calling for help would be useless since I don't think anyone would be near such a secluded area, either that or they couldn't fend this thing off, and probably stayed away. But worse of all I don't know if the geass would even affect this thing!"Were all the thoughts that had ran through the teen's still pounding head. The pre kishin approached him, and began to swipe at him with it's metallic blades; the walls around him were scraped away as if they were made of cheese, quick and smoothly cut. That's when Lelouch realized how sharp the blades were, and if he were to be slashed even once his life would be over, let alone his promise to Nunnally, or his rebellion for that fact. Despite Lelouch's horrible condition, he some how mustered up enough strength to dodge a few more coming attacks from the monster.

"Shit!" Lelouch cried out when one of the metal pieces attached to the bloody pre kishin give him a light cut. He was lucky the thing didn't cut too deep. As he tried his best to stay cut free from the oncoming attacks,he had thought about how to make eye contact with it so he could try his geass, even tho it was a crazy idea, it was the only chance he had at escaping this thing; a few seconds later and the ideal chance came, the pre kishin missed another attack, Lelouch then ran behind it, it quickly turned around to face him. _Perfect _Lelouch thought as he took off his contact lense.

"I Lelouch vi Britannia commands you! Die!" Lelouch commanded the pre kishen. He just hopped that this would work or otherwise he would be slashed into a million tiny pieces. After the command there a brief moment of silence; the pre kishen stopped in its tracks, and the next thing Lelouch knew the monster lifted one of its metallic blades then swiftly slashed through its throat; letting out a horribly painful screeching noise in the process. He did it! He'd actually won against this thing! He had taken the gamble with his geass and won! Lelouch stared at the pre kishin's corpse in silence, as he processed what just happened. That's when saw the pre kishin's body turn into a little red orb of light. What is that? He pondered to himself. But he was interrupted by the pain the pre kishin had inflicted on his body, and the previous wounds he had woken up with. During the struggle with the pre kishin he had completely forgotten about the pain, and now it seems to have come back to bother him some more. He suddenly felt his head pound even more, and then collapsed to the ground in pain; just before he'd blacked out, he saw a girl with blond hair tied up in pigtails, holding a scythe in the distance.

chapter 3


	3. News

** Chapter 3 is finally finished and I to thank you'll who left a fav or followed my story. I would also like to thank RedHerring1412 for reviewing my fic **

**RedHerring1412: ****Ah, interesting story you got going here. I can't wait to see where it will go next. Though I can't help but wonder just how Lelouch would get along with Excalibur. Then again, it could be that Lelouch is the one person that Excalibur won't act maddeningly to. (Since I can't see Lelouch agreeing to anyone's demands.) After all, it almost sounds like a soul resonance happened last chapter and for Excalibur, that has to be a first. It has always been used, but to have someone with enough rage to resonate? That is a worthy king for his legacy. (Plus, annoying everyone but Lelouch is another way to be quite the annoyance.)**

The alerted scythe meister rushed through the dark, vacant alleyway, leaving behind only trails of minor debris and dust.

She jumped over a few piles of old boxes. Filled with empty alcohol bottles. Then landed in a muddy puddle and slid out the narrow passageway before reaching her final destination.

With the street lights flickering constantly, accompanied only by the silence of midnight, what she found something totally unexpected. Instead of what she and her partner pictured as a powerful student or teacher at the DWMA, instead there lie an unconscious teen with many cuts and bruises, covered in blood. A pre kishin's soul lay right behind him.

"Maka, are you sure there was only one other soul other than the kishin's?" Soul questioned his meister's soul sensing ability, because to him, there was no way someone so delicate looking could have taken down such a dangerous foe, let alone without even a weapon.

"Of course I'm sure of it, Soul!" Maka snapped back, annoyed. But deep down even she had to question her abilities, because she obviously had not seen this person in school so he couldn't be a student, and to add to that how could a normal person kill a pre kishin with nothing but his bare hands? Maybe Soul was right, and there was another soul she had failed to sense. This led the young meister to be quite self conscious of her own capacity as a meister.

"There's no time to worry about my powers now Soul! Right now we have to focus on helping out the injured, and reporting whatever happened here to Lord Death." She quickly shook off her worries for a later time, because she now had to focus on the situation at hand.

With that, she hurried over to the the injured adolescent's side. First she carefully checked the him for any serious wounds, knowing it would've been a really bad idea if they carried him the wrong way, lest cause extra damage. After a while, what she found surprised her profoundly brought up more unwanted questions than needed; she gingerly lifted him a little, finding minor cuts but what caught her utmost attention was a leg wound and a heavily bleeding head wound. The head wound for obvious reasons, but the way the right leg was damaged looked like it came from a gunshot rather than any blade-inflicted injury.

"Looks like theres more to this than I thought..." Maka was convinced, concern ringed through in her voice.

"Kid couldn't have done this" Soul insisted, trusting their shinigami friend, because he wasn't the type that would go around shooting at random civilians.

"Liz and Patty couldn't have, either; since they've been with Kid they haven't hurt anyone at all." The scythe meister thought. She then got out a pocket mirror from her black trench coat, and wrote in the number to contact Lord Death. Before the mirror actually connected to the headmaster of school, Maka told Soul to carry the still unresponsive teen.

"HELLOOOOO! MAKA! How ya doin'?" An energetic Lord Death called from the other side of the mirror.

" MAKAAAAAAAAAAA! YOUR PAPA MISSES YOU SO MUCHHHHHHHH!" Another voice came from her pocket mirror. It made her cringe slightly just from hearing it; and as always what would happened next, would be her idiot father hogging the contact screen, and receiving a damned well-deserving Reaper Chop to his incredibly thick head. Not that Maka had anything to say about of course.

"Reaper CHOP!" The headmaster slammed his enormous, flat hands into Spirit's layered skull, creating an unnatural dent in his head and sending cries of pain throughout the death room, prompting Spirit to slink off and crouch in the back of the room, wondering why his daughter doesn't approve of him.

"Sorry about that, kiddo! So how's the mission goin'?" Lord Death finally got back to the connection screen.

"Yes, about that...There seems to be something strange going on, Lord Death," Maka reported.

"Hmm; ...What kind of things, Maka?" He said in a more serious tone, now putting away his more friendly demeanor.

"When Soul and I were tracking down the pre kishin today, I sensed another soul with it, and then in a few minutes the pre kishin's soul disappeared. At first, we thought whoever had killed it must have been a student or a professor at the school, but when we got there, we just found an unconscious civilian." The DWMA student told the death god; showing him the unconscious lad.

"Yes, that does seem odd..." The headmaster agreed, listening patiently on for what other important information his students may give.

"But that isn't even the strangest part," Maka continued. "When I checked him for any severe injuries, I found a gunshot wound."

"A gunshot wound?!" Lord Death seemed just as surprised and puzzled as the duo when they had discovered it before."Hmmmm….This is more serious than I thought." The grim reaper stated. Like everyone else, he knew that his son was the only gun wielding meister. Thinking about this now made him put one of his hands at the bottom of his skull in a 'thinking pose'.The duo paced on, Soul still carrying the minor and Maka waiting for their headmaster's word on what to make of the subject. "Maka. Soul." He finally said, calmly.

"Yes" The two said in unison, giving him their full attention.

"Take him to the school's infirmary. Once he recovers I will address him directly. Also I want you two to produce a detailed report on what happened this night, and make sure to keep this from any other students, especially my son. I'll personally have someone investigate this, myself," The headmaster concluded.

_The next day_

Maka and her partner, Soul, sat in their large classroom, absorbing whatever lesson, Stein had been teaching for the past hour. The mad scientist had gone back to his repeated dissection lessons again; it was as if the 3 way soul resonances or the daily training sessions to defeat Arachnophobia had never happened. In a way, it was a sign that everything was going back to normal since the incident, but some students still seemed to miss those days. Now if only something exciting would happen.

Soul sighed in boredom.


	4. New world

Lelouch's pov

Lelouch woke up in his student uniform, finding himself in a comfy hospital bed. Beside him was his leather bag next to a nightstand, the one that he kept with him from the Black Knight's previous attack. It seems someone had been messing with it's contents while he had been unconscious. He hesitantly got up from his bed and inspected the dimly lit room. There wasn't really much to see, apart from a few posters talking about washing your hands to stay healthy, or the usual don't do drugs posters posted around the room; typical hospital room stuff he thought, but after some consideration it seemed more like a school's infirmary rather than a fully fledged health facility. Just then, he began to hear heavy footsteps approaching the room's polished wooden door. It swung open suddenly, giving Lelouch no time to react. A rough-looking man appeared in the doorway, maybe somewhere in his mid-thirties or forties, wearing a quite bizarre-looking lab coat covered in stitches and a gray shirt under it smothered in the same style of stitching. He had dull gray-silver hair and sharp eyes sporting medium-sized glasses, accompanied by a large amount of rather disturbing stitches on his face. Although most people at this point would've already backed into a corner and panicked at the sight of this, Lelouch managed to keep his cool-after all, maybe it was a fashion thing? But what really made him jump was a large, shiny screw that seemed to go straight through the man's head. Seriously just what the hell was with that thing!? It was literally impaled through his head like an old cartoon character with an arrow stuck through their skull! How the hell was this guy even alive? Was he a sycoth?

"You're awake! I just was here to check on you," the silver haired men said calmly. There seemed to be no menace in his voice. Then, as the man came closer to him, he spoke again: "Are you feeling any pain?"

"Uhh... No, I'm fine," Lelouch replied, trying to put on his best façade as Lelouch Lamperouge; after all, if the man ever tried to attack him, he would simply use the power of the geass.

"That's good. Now can you tell me more about this bag?" The silver haired stranger picked up the bag that was next to Lelouch's nightstand, holding it up to Britannian prince's face. "Because there sure was some interesting stuff in here," he sounded more threatening this time. True, there was some questionable stuff in there, the Ashford boy agreed silently.

"I don't remember," Lelouch said innocently, looking the man straight in the eye.

"Fine. Then tell me your name" the man now knew it was pointless to ask the strange minor where he came from, or why he was in Death City, so he would try to at least try to get some non-shady information out of him.

" It's Lelouch Lamperouge" the Britannian prince chose, as always, to use his fake student name.

" I'm Stein," was all the stranger said; it was only fair to give his name as well.

"So, Stein, did you know that I was a terrorist?" Lelouch spoke with his true nature. Stein locked eyes with him, his eyebrows raised sky high, but it took only seconds for the Ashford boy to take off his contact lens to give him a command: "I command you to aid me."

"Yes," Stein whispered in a dull, flat voice.

"Okay, for starters tell me where I am." Lelouch smirked.

"Well Lelouch, You're at the DWMA in Death City. We're in the school's infirmary right now." Stein answered.

"Death City? Where's that?" Lelouch felt lost-from all his years at Ashford, he had never heard such an odd city name, and if he did he would've noticed it right away.

"It's located in the state of Nevada, in the United States," Stein answered again, and again the Britannian prince still had no freak'n clue where the hell he was, or what in the world was the United States! But there was no way this guy was telling a lie!

"Can you show me a map of where we are, then?" Lelouch growled, frustrated. He needed to know where he was, or he won't be able to know how to get back. Stein gestures Lelouch to follow him, then opened up the room door and led him to another, bigger medical room. It was decorated with almost the same health-related posters he had seen in his private room, but this time accompanied with multiple cots and privacy curtains, some hanging open while others were tightly shut. Lelouch guessed this was the main infirmary room just before he saw Stein point to a large world map pinned to the wall. The Britannian prince nearly fell over with shock at the sight of where the madman's finger had landed. It pointed directly at the heart of the Britannian Empire! But it was wrongfully labeled as the 'United States', and as he took more time to survey this new world map, the more he began to wonder if this was some odd dream he was having, or maybe it was some twisted ruse someone devised to mess with the leader of the Black Rebellion. Suddenly another thought came to him, but he had to confirm if it was true, as crazy as it sounded."Stein! What is Britannia?" He demanded.

"It is an ancient nation that later became the present-day United Kingdom." The geassed man uttered. Ok, now that really scared him.

"Stein, what's taking you so long?" A man with dull red hair and a black suit stood in the entrance to the infirmary.


	5. An offer

**Hello again! I would like to check whoever commented and supported me in this story so far. Anyway chapter 5 is out and shit's finally starting to roll! Please as always comment, fav, and follow! **

Spirit's Pov

Spirit, as usual, was in the Death Room with the school's headmaster. Occasionally calls from student meisters would come in, giving detailed reports of their missions so far, but sadly none of them were from Maka. _"Why can't they all be from Maka?"_ He had wished countless times. But they were also waiting for someone else as well, someone who hasn't been back like he should've. Spirit knew Stein could take care of himself, but he was supposed to have reported back to the Death room 15 minutes ago! It wasn't like him to take this long.

"You should go check on him," Lord Death finally spoke in a half-goofy sounding voice.

"I was just thinking about that. I wonder why he's taking so long." the redhead replied, taking his leave to the infirmary.

"It is... ..-day... United..." Spirit heard Stein's voice coming from the infirmary, but he couldn't clearly make out what he was actually saying because of he was too far off. He drew closer to the Health room, and saw an even more disturbing image than what was usual with his ex-meister. The silver-haired man was pointing to the world map nailed onto the wall, with a stagnant, lifeless aura about him that creeped the death scythe right out. He also then noticed the injured teen Maka had brought standing right next to the school's EAT professor. Somehow, he had a slightly distressing feeling that there was something off about this kid as well.

"Stein, what's taking you so long?" Spirit said, standing in the infirmary's doorway. Stein didn't respond-in fact, he didn't even twitch. Instead, he just stood there, still as a statue.

"Stein?" Spirit called again, growing steadily more suspicious.

"Oh, Spirit, you need something?" Stein turned to his old death scythe friend, speaking casually.

"No, I was just here to check on you. We were wondering what was taking you so long." Spirit replied. "So, he's awake now?" The redhead eyed the recovering minor. He didn't trust this boy, not after what he had read off the reports, and what had happened when he first tried to talk to Stein in the infirmary.

"Yeah, I was just showing him around," his ex-meister claimed.

"Then we should take him to Lord Death!" Spirit called in a rough voice. He did not want to wait in here with this kid anymore. After a while of walking, the three finally arrived at the Death Room, where Lord Death was having tea by himself, sitting next to a tea table.

"Ah! Spirit, Stein, you're back! And hello to you, kiddo! Nice to meet'cha!" The grim reaper happily welcomed them. But the teen only give the reaper a baffled and slightly startled look as if to say, "what the hell is this thing?".

"Don't eye-" Spirit was cut off by the headmaster.

"Now, now, everyone, let's be polite," Death suggested, "After all, no one wants to get Reaper Chopped! Especially you, Spirit." After saying this, Death asked Stein and Spirit to leave so he could have a private discussion with the boy.

"Stein, I need to talk to you," Spirit began once they both exited the Death Room. The EAT professor turned to him. "What really happened in the infirmary?"

Lelouch's Pov

Lelouch sat on one of the tatami mats laid out in the Death Room. He was having an extended conversation with this so called 'grim reaper', putting on his usual facade. Together they both ambled between a lot of casual topics such as their favorite type of tea or anything that would vaguely spark their interest; but deep down the teen was overcome with frustration, rapidly trying to process what the hell was going on. He couldn't figure out how or why he had been dropped into another world, his geass had failed him with Stein, or how he was talking to a death god-not to mention the creepy ginger that kept death glaring him. Then again, why was he wondering all about this when in his own world, there was a stubborn green-haired lady giving out free magical powers? In truth, that sounded absolutely absurd!

"SO... Can you tell me what happened with the pre kishin?" The question came almost out of nowhere from the death god. It seemed like he didn't invite him here to have a simple cup of tea after all. It was to be expected, Lelouch thought. And what was a pre kishin? Was it the monster that had attacked him the night he arrived at this strange city? Also, if it was, then what can he say? He can't just tell this death god about his powers!

"What's a pre kishin?" Lelouch asked innocently. If he would've said anything else, the death god might question him more, so why not turn that question around instead?

"Ack! I'm terribly sorry, kiddo! I didn't really count on the fact that you may not be from here!" The reaper gave an apologetic sigh and scratched his head. "Pre kishins are basically corrupted, evil human souls that've made the first-stage transformation into a full kishin, which is a being of total death and destruction," The death god explained seriously. "The creature you met that night was a pre kishin." He continued. "So, can you tell me what happened to the pre kishin?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't remember much. All I could recall was being attacked, and then everything went black," Lelouch chose his words carefully, not wanting the reaper to dig even further into him.

"Then, can you tell me where you're from? Your parents are going to be quite worried about you!" The death god began again, but once again his question was shot down, forcing him to start at square one.

"I don't remember." The teen said sadly, looking down into his tea. It was at this point that the reaper could almost make out a depressing aura.

"No, no! I'm sorry for going on such a touchy subject!" Disappointed, this was when the death god knew he wouldn't be getting any straight answers out of this secretive boy, so he thought he would play along and extract the information another way.

"Lelouch, how would you like to become a student at the DWMA? You can stay here until your memories recover!" The headmaster of the school kindly offered. Seeing this, Lelouch already knew what was going on. The death god purposefully offered him this option so he could learn what Lelouch wouldn't tell now, and, knowing he had nowhere to go, this made the reaper even more sure he would take the bait. He was helpless, and he was playing right into this guy's hands. The teen smirked to himself inwardly. He wouldn't be done in that easily.

"Alright, that sounds great!" Lelouch accepted his offer.

-2 days later

It was the beginning of the 4th quarter at the DWMA, and in the early mornings, students can be seen climbing the long, tedious stairs up to the massive facility, getting pumped because it was the last quarter before summer rolls on by. Among the summer-fevered students was Lelouch Lamperouge. He had arrived at this eccentric school, days ago, and is now one of the many students attending this highly respected academy. Two days ago, when he accepted the headmaster's offer of becoming a student at the school, he was assigned a room in the boy's dorm, where he had to stay with two other guys and gotten his school identification card as a one meister. From what he had learned from his roommates, all he needed now was a demon weapon partner, which he didn't have. As he was thinking about all he this, he slowly and achingly made his way up the most hellish design of stairs he had ever witnessed. Just who thought this was a good idea for a school?! Not even Suzaku would be able survive these stairs from hell, let alone Lelouch, who consistently got the crappiest physical scores in the history of crappy physicals. But most of all, what in the world was up with that sun?! It was disturbing, it was wrong! And somehow everyone here thinks it's normal! Even worse, just when he was about to at least shrug that off, he saw someone riding across the sky in the school's general direction, with what looked like a flying skateboard. Damn, how he wished he had his mecha right now. In the end, Lelouch had to be partially carried up those damn stairs by one of his roommates. Good thing he was around, maybe he'll even make the next Rivalz. Finally, after more stair climbing outside and inside of the school, he painstakingly reached his final destination: Class Crescent Moon! He stood there in the hallway, resting a little, before ambling inside along with a few other students. Immediately after he entered the crowded and noisy classroom, he felt a light tap on his shoulder, turning around he saw the same sandy blonde pigtails and black trench coat he had seen nights before.

"Hi! My name's Maka! What's yours?"


End file.
